1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and device including electronic devices, and more particularly to devices that synchronize signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of different time domains that need to share information tends to increase as the size and complexity of electronic devices increases. Information from one time domain can be communicated to another time domain through a synchronization module that synchronizes the information by clocking flip-flops of the synchronization module with the clock of the receiving time domain. However, as the number of signals that need to be synchronized at a device grows, so does the number of synchronizers that need to be clocked, thereby increasing the amount of power required by the synchronization operations of a device. A device and method that reduces the amount of power used by the synchronization operation of a device would be useful.